New flight
by Song-of-a-Curlew
Summary: "A long long time ago people and dragons used to be one and the same. We called them flyers, they called themselves bonds" "What happened to them mama? Where'd they all go?" The young girl asked curiously "No one knows my child."
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of thunder and rain shook the thin creaking walls of a small pitiful excuse for a house where two souls resided. A young girl, no older than four lay restless in bed trembling in fright of the raging storm outside. The young girls mother, Lunette, sat beside her whispering notes of comfort to the young girl.  
"They say that every flash of lightning and rumble of thunder happens because somewhere a dragon is born." Lunette said softly smoothing down the deep ruby locks of her daughters hair.  
The girl looked up at her mother with soft amber eyes the size of the moon. "Really?" She whispered, her fears melting into excitement and curiosity.  
"Really" Lunette answered with a small laugh. She scrunched up her nose and hugged the girl tight "A long long time ago people and dragons used to be one and the same. We called them flyers, they called themselves bonds."  
"What happened to them mama?Where did they all go?"  
"No one knows my child." She with a small sigh but the little girl didn't seem to listen.  
"I wanna be a flyer someday!" She said squirming to sit up. She looked into her mothers eyes with excitement.  
"What ever you do, you will make me very proud" Lunette smiled pulling the girl back down to the blankets. She stood and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Avina, I love you very much"

I was pulled out from my memory when I heard my mothers voice calling for me from down the stair well. "Coming!" I called back, racing down the hall. The memory was now nearly fifteen years old. I was all grown up now and I had long deep red hair that nearly reached the small of my back and my mothers large, light honey eyes, not to mention a rather unsightly peppering of freckles on my nose and partially my cheeks.  
I came to a skidding stop in the kitchen nearly toppling over a huge stack of copper pots and pans.  
"Oh for goodness sakes Avina, must you insist on running about like that?" My mother said with exasperation.  
"It would have taken me twice as long to get here if I had not" I said with a shrug, swiping a piece of carrot that she had been cutting from her prized mahogany cutting board.  
She swatted my hand as I reached for another "I need you to go out for me" she said, now scooting the board away from me "I need half a dozen truffles."  
I gave an dramatic groan "but mother, it's almost noon! It will take me until sunset to find just one!"  
"Well I suggest you get started then" she said nudging me off.  
Complying with her request I gathered my simple emerald cloak, my dagger for digging, and a burlap bag to put the truffles I found in. Slipping out of the house, I shut the door carefully behind me and made my way to the expansive forest, calling over our old faithful Bassett Hound, Marcus. He gave a great sigh and made sure to take his time standing up.  
"I know, I know I don't want to go either" I said ruffling his ears.  
Together, Marcus and I scoured the ground for hours. I walked until my feet hurt and even then did not stop. I let my mind wander to ease the dullness of the task.  
I lost track of how long I had been walking again and was reminded of the real world by a low growl coming from Marcus and proud shouting voices. Before me was an old crumbling ruin, it's roof had collapsed down so it looked more cave-like and ivy and grass had begun to claim it. It was unfirmiliarI had never seen this place in all my time of wandering these forests how long had I been walking? Half a dozen men sauntered from the building, one held a brilliant shining object and was holding it high as if it were a glorious trophy. I knew exactly who they were, they were hunters. What kind? Well, dragon hunters. The object I. Their hand was a single scale that would fetch hundreds of pounds of gold. They were hated by few and adored by most, seen as heroes protecting the common good.  
I ducked behind a pillar as they approached, and at the last second pulled old Marcus back from sight as well. I watched them go trough narrowed eyes. Once they were out of sight I slipped into the place they left. My heart heavy with the dread of what lie in the darkness.  
I walked down a pitch black passage way and was stopped dead in my path at the sound of a low inhuman moan. The melodic sound made me clutch at my chest in utter sorrow, it was as if whatever be hurt in the adjacent room shared its pain and sadness with my heart.  
I stepped forward slowly this time and walked into visible light. I could make out an absolutely enormous figure lying in what seemed to be a pool of liquid gold. My breath caught in my throat and I placed a hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing what I had feared turned out to be true. A dragon.  
The creature before me opened an eye with what looked to be a great deal of effort. "Come to me little one" she breathed, her voice low, soothing and weak.  
I cloud barely find my feet at I stumbled foreword and sank to my knees, not caring if my dress be stained with the ethereal golden blood. Hot tears where running down my cheeks "Did those men do this to you?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. Already knowing the answer. The sadness I felt was unexplainable, why should someone care that a creature connected with death and hate be mourned so greatly.  
"It is human nature to kill" she breathed, her great eyes closing briefly.  
"Let me help you" I said, my voice catching.  
"My son" she began as though she did not hear me. "They did not find-" her voice hollowed. She pushed a small round object big enough to fit comfortably in the palm of both my hands toward me with her snout. It was an object I had mistaken for a rock or fallen debris. When I reached a hand out and place my palm on the smooth surface I felt it was warm. "Don't let your human nature blind you" she whispered. I watched the life leave her eyes and her last breath be drawn.  
"Wait" I said in a choked sob. "Don't go...not yet" but suddenly her body began to change. At first it began to glow, a soft orange light spreading over her like embers until flames erupted. I gasped and snatched the egg up quickly, and I backed up to avoid the blazing heat.  
I didn't know what to do so I ran, I ran from the ruin an from the fears I felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The earth flew under neath me as I went deeper into the part of the forest that was familiar and I eventually slowed my pace. I came to a stop along forest's edge. I looked at the warm life I held in my hands. "What am I going to do with you" I murmured before wrapping it up in my cloak.  
When I pulled the door closed behind me I saw my mother kneading dough "Your home earlier than expected" she commented when she heard me enter. The light smile that graced her lips vanished when she looked up. "What is that you've got" she asked. Her voice barely louder than a whisper.  
"Mom, listen I-"  
"You get that thing out of my house Avina." I opened my mouth to speak I was promptly cut off "now" she said, her voice shaking ever so slightly.  
Her sudden reaction not only stunned me but it truly scared me. "It's more than you think mom dragons are not as bad as people make them out to be!" I told her desperately, praying she would see reason.  
"I told you to get out!" She yelled, pointing at the door taking a step foreword.  
With tears beginning to well up in my eyes I dashed out the door blinking the tears away and being sure to slam it.

Lunette stood weeping in her kitchen. She knew that dragons were badly misconceived but the future that lie ahead for her daughter scared he so greatly. The prophecy that was whispered the night Avina was born had had been pushed away and ignored until now.

Night had begun to fall over the earth and dark clouds rolled in from the north, obscuring the stars from view. I had been kicked out of the one place I was always safe. I was left with the care of a creature most presumed to be a mere myth. I pushed the away the pain that was building in my chest and forced myself to evaluate the situation, I had to find a place to stay. Instinctively I went to the local inn and tavern, the woman whose family owned it, Susanna was an old friend of mine and was easily the beauty of the town. She had blond hair the color of hay illuminated by the mornings sun and eyes like the sky. She lent me a room at no charge despite my persistence otherwise.  
I finally sat down after who know how long and I placed the small egg on the bedside table, wrapping my cloak around it so it would not roll about. My gaze lingered on its soft green hue for a few moments, a warmth spread about me, all those stories and legends had been true, there really was more to the world than we knew.

The dull roar of voices and laughter woke me from a sleep I did not know I had slipped into. Following the sounds, it dawned on me that night was notoriously busy for taverns. Making my way down the stair well I was intercepted at the bottom by a flustered blonde.  
"Hey Avina, you wouldn't mind taking this to the table in the far back, would you? Susanna asked sweeping past me with dishes and plates skillfully balanced on her arms and in her hands.  
Taken off guard I blinked a few times before accepting the one particular tray she indicated in her right hand. I relieved her of her burden and she smiled at me "the man over there" she said nodding in a general direction to a man bent over reading something, not socializing like everyone else here.  
I squeezed through the compacted bodies and finally magnates to reach my destination. I set his plate down and paused before returning "Thank you" the man said, not bothering to look from the ancient parchment in front of him. I frowned and nodded going back to find Susanna.  
I found her behind the counter talking loudly over the din of the crowd to an especially intoxicated man. "If you knew what was right for you Donahue you'd tell him to stick that offer right up his-" she cut off when she saw me. "Ah there she is! Avina you simply must meet mr. Donahue!" She said smiling at me, her face fell when she saw my expression. "Hold that thought" she said, ignoring the mans insistence. She walked over to me pulling me by my elbow over to an unoccupied corner "are you okay?" She asked looking me over, her eyebrows cinched together in worry.  
"My mother... she got so angry with me" I said, unsure of my wording.  
"I figured as much, why else would you have come?" Susanna said with a sad smile.  
"But she wouldn't even tell me why, it's not like I-" I was cut of by a flash of lighting. I froze, a sense of foreboding crept up my spine. "I didn't know it was supposed to storm tonight" I stated as I watched rain pour down in sheets outside and I had to excuse myself quickly from a very confused Susanna as my mind returned to the same memory from fifteen years ago the second time today. I forcefully elbowed and shoved my way through the people who mainly just laughed and ignored my efforts to move through them. I muttered "excuse me's" and "pardon me's" but again i was ignored. Except for the man I had served earlier, he looked up for the first time and watched me as I frantically passed. When I finally got out of the huge conglomerate of people I flew up the stairs, nearly nocking into a rather passionate couple in the middle of the hallway. I swore loudly at the heavy jammed door to my room as I tried to open it, I ended up having to use my hip and brute force to get the door to open. I looked around the dark room, only the sound of the ongoing storm outside and the people downstairs could be heard.  
My worst fears had been confirmed when my eyes landed on the empty bedside table.

A/N: taa-daa! Chapter two up! I really hope I didn't disappoint because I'm really exited about this book! I wanna say a big thanks to Hyoko Hime-sama for being kind enough to be my first reviewer! Don't forget to review follow and all that good stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I felt my heart flutter with panic. The darkness of the room shrouded any chances of being able to understand what happened. The crash of a tall lamp falling to my left made me jump, my eyes quickly darted toward where the sound had emanated. The only thing that seemed out of place in the shadows was the barely distinguishable the pilled up mass of what seemed to be my cloak. I carefully placed my steps around the shattered glass and oil that now littered the floor, reaching a hand out to collect it up I realized it was not the only thing occupying the corner.  
I almost missed the faint ebony glint from the creature before me, it's size was no bigger than that of a small cat. Hesitantly I sank to my knees slowly as my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. A smile took up my face as I watched the tiny preoccupied hatchling sniff ravenously around. His tiny body was delicately embossed with thousands of onyx scales that blended in with the darkness. He had a long thin snout and rather large expressive round yellow eyes with slanted pupils.  
What ever scent he had caught, he soon discovered it to belong to me.  
Taking a few tentative steps forward he made a quiet, nonthreatening noise of curiosity. I cautiously reached my hand out, watching him intently. He ignored the gesture all together and darted forward clambering up onto my lap where my cloak lay, he tightened himself into a ball half on the thick woolen material and half on me. I sat still for a long while, simply taking in the situation. After he decided he had made his point he pranced down off me my cloak clenched in his tiny jaws, looking proud.  
After I had cleaned up the glass and oil I sat down my bed, watching the dragon before me. Part of me doubted he was even real but my gut said otherwise. The storm outside had begun to quiet and I could tell both the hatchling and I were tiered, his eyes would flutter closed briefly and his head would sink, with the cloak he curled up in the same corner where I had found him. Seeing the opportunity I laid my own head to rest and was soon swept into a dreamless sleep.

I woke the next morning to a small stinging pain on my neck, opening my eyes I realized my little dragon had found his way onto the bed and had nestled into the curve of my neck. I had no idea how long he had been there but he certainly was awake now, looking as groggy as I felt. The sun had not yet risen but the rain had stopped.  
Sitting up I looked my reflection and winced, my scarlet hair was sticking out in every which way, running my finger through the knots I gasped when I had moved the hair that had been stuck to my neck. Thin black lines were spread like spiderwebs across my skin, traveling up and down like climbing ivy. I heard a chirp behind me and I turned to see the hatchling sitting on my cloak looking at me with what seemed to be concerned eyes.  
With a haze of panic I yanked cloak out from under him and half ran from my room. When I hit ground level most, if not all the crowd that had been here the previous night had left. I found Susanna cleaning the empty tables, humming to herself.  
"Good morning! It certainly is early for you!" She said brightly looking up at me. With a frown she added "if you need a change of clothes we wear the same size"  
I nodded and accepted her offer, she handed me the washcloth and went off. I took up her job and willed my hands to stop shaking. Not five minuets had passed when she returned with a bundle of clothing, "will you be leaving?" She asked and disappointment swept over her features when I nodded.  
I stepped forward and pulled her into a hug "thank you, for everything" Susanna smiled and nodded. I left her to her work and having calmed down a bit I returned to my room. Looking in the mirror once again I sighed running a hand over the marking, I changed into the simple attire Susanna had given to me. It was tight in the bodice mainly because that's what looked good on her, not necessarily me. Smoothing the skirt I realized it was silent, spinning on my heel I noticed the room was empty. I looked every where, squinting in the morning darkness I saw that the window was cracked ever so slightly. I raced down the stairs for the second time that day and ran out side.  
Despite the sun having not yet risen the streets were packed with early shoppers and merchants. I pushed my way through people I searched desperately. My first reaction was the butcher and my judgement was correct, wedged in between two barrels munching away at what appeared to be a stolen leg of some animal I sighed with huge relief.  
"Some friend you have there." A voice said behind me.

A/N: I know it's moving real slow right now, we get to meet a few important characters and the dragons name. I hope you please take the time to review, it helps inspire me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I whisked around to see a man standing behind me, wiping his hands with a towel that he proceeded to throw onto his shoulder, narrowing my eyes I studied him carefully; he was a good two or three inches taller than I was, well built and not to mention he had a face that definitely was easy on the eyes.  
"Don't worry, I bear no bad intentions." He said, having seen my expression. "Where did you find him?"  
"I believe that's none of you concern" I said rather coldly. The tiny dragon behind me seemed to have noticed my presence at last and darted to me, I knelt down and let him climb to my shoulders, brushing my hair away so he would more comfortably sit.  
"Where did you get that?" the man snapped, making me jump. His gaze upon my neck. Before I could respond I was cut off again. "Come with me." He took hold of my wrist and began to nearly drag me through the back alleys, staying out of sight from the early risers.  
Just as I opened mouth to demand my release I was pulled inside a warmly lit house. The rich conversation that the occupants were having ceased immediately and an awkward silence fell over the room accompanied by all eyes resting on me. My dragon had climbed down to my arms and remained there, out of sight. I could feel his uneasiness like it was my own. The first person to speak after the long silence was an elderly, kind looking man.  
"And who may we have the honor of meeting Landon?" He asked, smiling pleasantly.  
"My name is Avina" I said quietly cutting Landon off. I desperately tried to block out the stares from the others In the room.  
"She's a rider" Landon said quickly, resulting in sighs from the majority of the people in the room.  
"No one had seen a dragon for a hundred years." A woman who seemed to be in her early to mid thirties said.  
"Is that so..." the old man stated with a tiered look in his eyes, ignoring the comment from the younger woman.  
"Just look at her neck" Landon insisted.  
I felt the collective gaze of the entire room shift, the man's eyes widened just briefly enough for me to almost miss it. My dragon in my arms gave a low reptilian growl of warning; it was as if he knew I felt threatened, then again, my hands were slightly shaking.  
"My dear girl, allow me to put a lot more emphasis on 'honor' if I may rephrase my first statement"  
"I'm not a rider" I managed to whisper, shaking my head.  
"Not yet" he said with a chuckle. "If you'd be so kind as to tell your friend that he could not be safer than here in this home, I would like to meet him."  
I stared into the man eyes trying to judge him. I carefully balanced the warm scaly creature to one arm and removed my cloak. An elderly women to my right offered to take it. I assumed she was the wife of the man before me and whispered a thank you, I had always been raised to be gracious.  
"Noctis draconem" the man said with a faint smile. "Night dragon" he said with translated hastily. "Does he have a name?"  
I shook my head, "no." I had begun to adjust to the strangers around me, feeling a bit more comfortable.  
"Now may be a good time to bestow one my dear." The elderly woman said beside me.  
I stood In silence thinking for a long while. The dragon that I held comfortably in my arms nosed at my neck, tickling my ears with his breath as I thought.  
"Speronox?" I offered at last, not looking at the people, but at the creature in my arms.  
"It is no question, it is his name" the man smiled. "  
"How do you know so much about them?" My voice shrinking again.  
"We come from the north" the man explained, moving to his feet. "Please sit" he offered, gesturing to a chair behind me. I accepted the offer and sat down slowly, Speronox scrambled down to the wooden floor, sniffing around. "My name is Henry and this is my wife, Marietta." He said introducing the older woman. "Then there's My son, Jacob and his wife Genevra" Henry continued nodding at the couple that I had pointedly been ignoring "and you have already met Landon"  
"I'm sorry, but might I ask why you have traveled down from the north, this place offers nothing when the two are compared" I interjected, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
"For you my child" Marietta told me. "Our world needs you; not now of course, but very soon it would be in your best interest to come with us" her words held no threat yet I winced slightly.  
"How do you know that?" I asked quickly.  
Marietta smiled "it is a foresight seen by many for hundreds of years."  
I knew it was not smart to trust people I did not know, yet something inside me trusted her and everyone around me.  
"every thing will be explained when we arrive there tonight" she said.  
"We're leaving now?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.  
"Yes of course. Like I said, the only reason we are her is for you. Although we hadn't expected you to have found you bond so quickly" Marietta said smiling at Speronox.

A/N: all right guys I'm really getting exited about this story! I hope it started to pick up a lot in this chapter. If you have any questions comments, concerns or ideas PLEASE let me know, (or if you just review with a smiley so I know you're out there it would make me über happy!) lots of love!

P.S: In case I assumed to was easy to tell; Speronox is pronounced sparrow-nox (you know, like in Harry potter! It's Latin for darkness)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The trip was grueling. After what was no less that five hours passed, Speronox had gotten horribly restless and I silently pleaded with him to be patient for just a little while longer. He was clawing his way up from my arms, I thought he wanted to sit on my shoulder but he didn't stop there. "Oh, geeze... Really?" I mumbled as he clambered to the top of my head. I reached up to grab him when amidst the trees I picked out several large buildings. Before me was the great city of Alsnora, a thriving and hidden place. A world often spoken of as if it were a myth. No one has ever seemed to have found it before or has been willing to return.

Landon gave me a sideways glance and smirked. "This is no simple place" he said as we came upon huge wrought iron gates that were laced with small ivy and delicate trumpet vines. I made sure to follow him through the foreign place. People gave me friendly smiles and dipped their heads in greeting to me, I tried my very best to give the same response back to then but an irritable Speronox held me from doing that.

Our path twisted and winded upwards and I realized that the mass majority of the city lay in the tree tops, elevated from the earth. Each building connected by ladders and bridges.

We were greeted by a woman of whom seemed to be rather high up on political scale, nonetheless she offered me a warm smile. She had black hair and silver strands from age she looked ethereal as she stood with a tall regal stature.

"I am so glad to have finally met you at last my lady Avina" The women said. Why did it feel like everyone but myself knew what exactly was going on? How was I the only one skipped when giving the memo out?

"I'm sorry, I afraid I do not know who you are" I said trying to be as polite as possible.

"This is my mother, Morgana" Landon said to my surprise.

Morgana smiled. "Allow me to introduce you to the current happenings." She said moving aside a bit, indicating she wanted me to enter the moss covered building behind her. I obliged and rather awkwardly stepped pass her. It was a round spacious one roomed place as all the buildings seemed to be here. A warm light was cast over the earthy furniture from a fire in the middle of the room, furniture was arranged in a suiting fashion. Morgana shut the door behind me with delicate hands.

"I'm sure all of this is extremely overwhelming to you" she said as I turned around to face her. Speronox jumped lightly from my arms and I watched him approach Morgana. Se bent down to rest a gentle hand upon his black scaly head.

"It is said that riders would return with the lady of the night and she would bring the day" she explained. "Those marks on your neck are not there by coincidence." She indicated a tall standing mirror behind me.

I gazed into the reflection that watched back with long brilliant red hair and light brown eyes. Speronox had stood at me feet gazing at me with an concerned expression.

"He feels your uneasiness" Morgana commented quietly.

I turned to face her slowly "what?"

"Though he is far to young to bond you are still connected. He chose you." She nodded at the tiny lines tracing up my neck.

"I don't understand how this is at all possible. I mean I though the last dragon died alongside its rider"

"That's obviously not the case is it?" Morgana smiled. "They are reclusive, and use their magic only to hide because they know that the entireties of the human race are after them to exploit the abilities they possess."

"But your people are not, I'm not" I countered.

"There are exceptions to every fact, is there not?"

"Yes but-" I began.

"Come now my dear, a guest as important as your self should be fitted into our attire." She said placing her hand lightly on my upper back and guiding me through the door I only magnates to snag Speronox on my way, we took a right over a connecting bridge to what seemed the largest building amongst these trees. It held multiple rooms and each of them where round like the first one I was in so briefly.

I was captivated to heavily in the beautiful ornate carved wood furniture and intricate molding that I was startled when Morgana's hands where inches from my face, holding a dress up to my form.

"This will fit perfectly" she nodded and handed it to me to put on. "Each new moon there is a celebration amongst my people, they insist you attend" she said

"They?"

"The people have been expecting you for quite some time" she said "come now, slip that on so I may do you hair" she said impatiently shooing me off behind a changing screen.

The dress did indeed fit perfectly, it was a light and airy fabric of some sort rightfully colored in white at the bodice that transitioned to black at the bottom. It had a low A-Line neck and just reached my ankles.

"It's wonderful" I said warmly.

Mogana smiled "I'm glad you like it, it belonged to my mother before me" she stepped forward and pulled a chair for me to sit. She pulled my hair back into a half up style, it was simple but I liked it a lot.

I could see the sun had sank beneath the earth and the joyful din of music faintly played somewhere.

"Would you like to go meet those who have waited many a lifetimes to see you?" Morgana whispered.

A/N: hello again my wonderful people! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I could have but I had a few performances and anyone in acting knows that your life is basically on hold. Anywho please I can't ask you enough to respond with comments, questions, ideas and even criticism!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The murmur of the large gathering of people made my stomach churn with nerves. I was glad the conversations did not stop for me when I followed Morgana into what seemed to be a large open yet cover space held up by many carefully carved pillars. A soft violin played a relatively slow tempo familiar song and personal favorite of mine. A lyricsless tune called Sean Ryan's jig. A silly name yet it made me smile.

I felt slightly uneasy and self conscience due to Morgana insisting upon pinning my hair back in such a way the markings upon my neck were clearly visible.

"Avina" I heard someone speak. I looked to my left and picked out Landon. I smiled out of relief in seeing a recognizable face. "You couldn't have arrived on a better night." He said with a hint of a smile which surprised me. I had always thought of him in our brief time of knowing, as quiet the serious person.

"This all seems wonderful" I agreed with a smile, looking over the laughing people and dancing couples and even young children. "I can see why this place was spoken of so highly."

A silence passed over us, yet it held no awkwardness or tension of any kind. I merely watched the people dancing.

I stayed with Landon for the majority of the night simply because, beyond Morgana, I saw no farmiliar faces. I quickly learned just getting to know him would be quite the feat. He hadn't told me much about himself but from what I had managed to gather I was correct on high status of Morgana for she was was sister to the king. This did not make Landon a prince whatsoever but it did weigh heavily on his responsibilities. He spoke of his father briefly, mentioning the war. He did not ask me of my past but had managed to stay good-natured.

As the sun sank further and the stars came out shining like thousands of little glittering jewels many people had begun to approach me, offering a slight bow and usually shaking my hand. I kept a smile on my face and a pleasant attitude despite my growing fatigue.

Though I had remained rather reclusive the entire evening I felt rather accomplished for merely letting Morgana bring me here, because had it been up to me I would have rather stayed with Speronox for a quiet evening. I could now safely say I had made at least one friend in Landon and that seemed like a staple of pride in itself. I puns my way to Morgana alerting her to my dismissal. I could tell she was slightly disappointed but she nodded anyway.

"You will begin you training tomorrow, I suppose is it wise" she said.

I nodded and wove my way through the people again getting stopped here and there by those who had not managed to introduce themselves earlier. I felt the light gaze of Landon on me as I left retuning to where I had regretfully had to leave Speronox earlier.

A/N: ya ya I know... It was short and boring but I promise it'll pick up come next chapter! Oh and also I would advise you go re-read some of the chapters because I made some changes. If not just chapter one and making more clarifications here and there. Please review it'll help alot!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Murky shapes of red and orange glided through my vision as I slept. I am not a person to have dreams or vidid ones at the least, but these shapes where smooth and round, moving to a silent symphony. They bobbed through space like clouds through the sky. I reached my hand up to touch the magnificent orbs that hung in the air before me when a piercing feminine scream pulled me from my sleep. It felt as through ice water was thrown on me, I sat up gasping. New red shapes danced on the wall across the room. These shapes, however, were not a creation of my mind, but a creation of fire. The scream was cut off abruptly and a silence rang out as loudly as the scream did through the night air.

Panic flooding in my system, I threw on a random red dress from my closet and ran from my room. Speronox kept up despite his size disadvantage and his anxiety dizzied me. I saw people were scattering on the ground level covered in black soot and blood. With a tone of annoyance, I had to lift the hem of the skirt to my dress as I ran down the spiraling stairs to greet the commotion. People knocked into me without a second glance as others seemed to be fighting, and winning a creature I could not distinguish, their blackish blood shining on the swords of the Men. they were tall and thin looking, each one of the clad in black. their rotting faces seemed to hold the knowledge of the losing battle they were fighting.

I spotted a little boy, no older than four or five, alone near me he cried, rooted to the spot waiting. I grabbed his hand and led him In the direction of the crowd. I knew I couldn't just run, I knew that whatever was happening I was involved in whether I liked it or not. I passed the boy on to a young blonde woman whose face held the most calm I could find in the situation.

"Please take him" I said quickly, not staying to hear her response.

Thick black smoke filled my lungs and scorched my throat causing me to cough and briefly cover my stinging eyes as an ablaze building came crashing down to the earth in front of me.

"Avina!" I head some one shout. Pulling me out of the path of the building. Their face was unrecognizable through the veil of soot in the air, but I placed the voice to Landon.

"Landon, what's going on" I asked before he could speak.

"You need to get out of the city, follow the people." He told me with urgency and order, over the now multiple screams and desperate cries of those fighting and those who were running.

"No I can't, I-" my words halted suddenly as my eyes unfortunately flicked over Landon's broad shoulders. A brief window in the smoke had cleared enough and allowed me to view Morgana, the kind Morgana who had been so patient with me in the small time we had met, who had been the first to bluntly explain my predicament, collapse to the ground on her knees as one of the attackers stood over her sneering his horrible blackened teeth at her fallen form.

The smoke rolled back in front of my view as I pushed Landon out of my way and ran to her, taking up a silver glinting weapon that lay on the ground. With an agile spin of my body I plunged the lithe sword through the creatures throat. His eyes widened and grasped the blade as if to foolishly stave the gushing black blood, he stumbled back a few feet choking on his own blood. I turned my attention to the women who lay on the ground. she lay with a hand on her stomach, the other used to prop herself up. I desperately pretended not to see the blood that trickled through her fingers and tried to trick myself into thinking she might have merely tripped. I looked up at the outline of Landon whose figure harshly contrasted with the flames behind him. Tears where in my eyes and the world fell into a lapse of slow motion and utter silence and I too fell to my knees slowly and caught Morgana as her arm gave out. Laying her gently down she grasped my hand with the one that had been pressed to her stomach. Her unecharacturisticly frightened eyes searched my face as if looking for something specific. She looked like a child afraid and unsure.

"Help us" she whispered.

A single tear fell down my cheek as Morgana's eyes became vacant. And the grip on my had slipped away.

Landon stood where he had been when he found me with a look of fear, shock and disbelief on his face. I suddenly felt arms around me, lifting me up and prying my grip from Morgana's. I was like a puppet being moved from where I was. Someone had taken Morgana's body and the sounds and reality of the world came crashing onto me. I looked at the other bodies that littered the ground. Many men, women and even a few children lie motionless but the bodies of the creatures that hailed this fire onto us where the most abundant of the dead.

As the panic had begun to subdue and ebb into an eerie calm the people that still retained a strong will began collecting the bodies that where strewn about. How much had I slept through? I thought to myself.

Landon brushed past me an did not even pause when I said his name and disappeared. I felt Speronox brush against my legs and I bent down, scooping him up and holding him close with all my might. He did nothing to protest because I knew he understood my emotion sat the time. And I heard him hum in my ear "safe"

A/N: well... That happened. I had planned this actually, but now that it happened I REALLY need to know opinions! If anyone is curious as to what music I listened to while writing this it was anything song written by Lisa Gerrard.

And a big hug goes out to those who have reviewed! Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The whole world seemed to be encapsulated in a silent dome. I stood amongst the wreckage of the once beautiful town was now dusted with a white powdery ash that was gently blown by a light breeze. People walked over debris to try and restore anything they could.  
The sun had risen yet the clouds guarded it protectively and wept causing the earth and ash to turn to mud. Through the dull blue/grey rain I could now see the bodies of the attackers, pilled up carelessly like logs.  
People sat in solemn silence, morning those they had lost, lighting candles and lanterns that seemed to remain lit in the lit these in their honor. Never before had I seen people act the way they did, the shoulder of every person was one to lean on and their words were those of the deepest caring an sympathy. A burial had been held for every person and when the last body was set into the earth I was standing next to Landon, the hood of my black cloak pulled up in the rain. Morgana had been placed in an ornate coffin that was carefully kept free of the ash.  
I watched Landon place one of the eternal candles into the earth as rain danced off my eyelashes. The crowd that had gathered began to disperse, and he stood alone. I came to realize just how little I knew, how useless I was in all of this. When is was just the two of us left, I placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him sigh deeply.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I should have done more."

He shook his head, not looking at me "what else could you have done" he said, facing me now. A knot formed in my stomach as I studied his face. "A lot more" I thought to myself sadly. I knew how to fight, my mother had insisted I know since I was young. But what good does knowing how to use a weapon do if you can't use it to save someone?  
"What happens now?" I asked, dropping my hand  
His gaze had dropped to the muddy earth during the heavy silence. "Nothing" he stated bluntly, brushing past me.  
A bit of anger and frustration seemed to build up inside me briefly.  
"That's it? You're done?" I said calmig myself as i spoke, I took a step foreword. "Things are changing, that's what she was trying to tell you, trying to tell everyone yet it feels like no one here wants to change" when he remained silent. "Those things are the change; it's not me, It's not you or Nox it's them... I'm sorry this happened, nothing I can do or say will change it- just don't quit... Please" I finished quietly.  
His eyes held a sadness that broke my heart but he nodded ever so slightly.

It took days to coax Landon out of the depression and even then things were never quite as they were. I came to learn that the things that attacked us were the cobalus. Horribly grotesque human like people that were once thought to have been killed off or at least quelled. They were known as "riders of the wyvern" a distant relative to the dragon. A spices as corrupt by evils and hate as their riders. They knew of the for telling, about me. That's why they came, why they killed.  
Life moved slowly, ticking by like a worn gear in a clock. With each day Speronox grew and the city did as well. Soon Nox could no longer stay with me in my room and was built another on the ground level for accommodation, of corse I moved with him as well.  
I sighed as I looked out over trees, watching the dying sun. A warm breeze swaying the trees at the spot I stood, away from the city.  
"Avina" I heard Nox say in his soothing, low, rumbling voice. I reluctantly turned to face him. His enormous ebony form stood at the hight of two men and his wings stretched even further, not quite the size he had once been. "Henry would like to speak to us." He informed me then took the air, his powerful wing beats kicked up massive amounts of dust and I only just managed to snag the corner of his left wing, swinging myself up and onto is back, an action that was now almost second nature. The orange light flooded over the trees like liquid fire. Nox felt the joy I got in flying and chuckled.

A/N: I really hope you all are enjoying this! I don't mind that most of you don't comment but I know that I read a story if it has a good number of reviews so please review (also it helps me out) thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

I adjusted the wrinkled lavender skirt of my dress attempting to smooth it because I knew Marietta would not approve of seeing me in such a state of disarray. Since the attack nearly six months ago, Henry and Marietta were put in charge of the city, and that meant me. Marietta was a woman of formality, insisting everything be perfect, quite unlike her husband. Henry, however, was a man of free will and change but also one of great seriousness and calm. Two great doors of smooth willow were opened up unexpectedly upon my arrival making me jump a bit. I just stood there, wringing my hands unsure of where to go exactly. Nox bumped my back nearly knocking me over, but it got me walking again. It was always a rather awkward ordeal when I had to meet with Henry because part of me felt like he didn't trust me fully, although it had been ages since he had requested my presence, I always sensed he wore a mask in front of me. "Ah Avina!" I heard him say, clapping his hands together, and Walking toward me. "How are you my dear?" He asked, a flash of doubt behind his eyes. I looked at him skeptically, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly. I ignored his question. "What's happened" I said as I got a sinking feeling in my gut. The look of pleasantness instantly left his face as though someone a doused a flame "we've gotten news of another attack by the Cobalus in the north." He said bluntly and I sighed. "How many are dead" I asked, dropping my gaze to the polished marble floor. It was his turn to ignore my question. "There are rumors that they are building an army-" "And you believe the stories that are often spread by children?" I interjected, speaking quickly and sharply, flicking my gaze up to match his. "When they are stories of a consequential death, I'm afraid must" he sighed. "What reason do they have?" I demanded. "Disappearing for a hundred years then coming back so suddenly and mutilating all in their way... It doesn't make sense!" "You know why." He said becoming very still, giving me a look. "What did I ever do to them!" I demanded, throwing my hands up in question. I turned my back and crossed my arms, walking over quite a way away to stand next to Speronox who stood behind me in the great hall. "Just your mere existence threatens their lives, Avina" He explained for the thousandth time. "Riders are the soul reason that they disappeared, and now that they not only have their strength back but also their numbers, they are willing to do anything to retain them." I sighed heavily "I didn't ask for this." I instantly regretted these words, a hurt click in Nox's mind made me come back to the real world. "I'm not some magical enchantress whose 'destiny' it is to save the world from the dawn of time. I'm just a human, nothing more...what do you expect me to do." "A pair scouts recently confirmed the existence of a dragon colony not too far west." I unfolded my arms and felt Nox stir in my mind and beside me. A mix of excitement and anxiety grew inside him. "Now if we have any foresight, the Cobalus will try to rally them." "And I'm supposed to get to them first?" I deduced, as I placed a hand on Nox's great scaly form, trying to calm his rampant emotions. "Precisely." Henry said smiling. I could feel how much this meant to my bond and it took no hesitation for me to accept. "When?" I asked. "Ideally?... Tomorrow." He said, nodding as of in thought. I took this as a dismissal and took my leave. "Oh, and Avina, do not speak of this to anyone you will leave without a send off." Henry added at the last moment and I kept walking. As I walked the floor of the city, the emotions in Nox grew. His mind had obviously never abandoned the news we had just received. "Go clear your head" I said finally, as I stopped my pace and turned to him. He didn't say a word and he didn't have to, I felt a wave of gratitude flow in his mind and in an instant he was in the air and out of sight. I continued my walk with my hands casually clasped behind my back. This place was the oldest part of the city. A topless structure with carved pillars that marked its walls. It twisted and turned like a labyrinth and decorated with old relics and carvings, each of them softened with time and age. I enjoyed my surroundings seeing as autumn had began to overtake the world and left a golden hue on the world. Leaves littered the ground making my footsteps crackle beneath me so I changed my pace to walk in silence. A few of the still-many golden and orange leaves still clinging to the trees were butterflies as they fluttered down around me. The scent of the them swirled around me like a ribbon, Making my hair flutter around like I was underwater. With a huge grin, I spotted the silhouette of Landon down the opposite end of the corridor, sitting in one of the many little open parlors that opened up into a small courtyard with a blooming cherry tree. I knew it was him because no one else ever seemed to come to this old and forgotten part of the city. He had told me once that when he was a boy Morgana would take him here, to the place I found him now and tell stories of fantastical heroes and magical battles. Gathering my skirt a bit, I raced silently down the corridor, my bare feet making no noise, only the gentle swish of the fluid fabric of my dress and the leaves it swept up in the air current could be heard. When I was but a few steps away I saw him glance back to see who was there and upon seeing me he smiled, moving over to let me sit next to him on the sun warmed stone bench. We sat in silence for a while, a light smile never leaving my lips. we watched the world until I ended the silence. "Henry spoke with me today" I said softly, afraid to disturb the peaceful silence around us. "When are you leaving?" He asked, already knowing what I was talking about. There was no disappointment or any negatives in his voice. "Tomorrow" I replied, reaching a hand out gently in front of me as a delicate cherry blossom laded upon my open palm. I ran a finger over the tiny delicate pink petals when the wind suddenly swept it up and into the dazzling blue sky. "Come on, let me show you something." Landon said suddenly, offering his hand. I took it without a moments hesitation. He led me through the still unfamiliar paths in the winding pavilion as if he had memorized them long ago. They let out into a place of Ansnora I never knew existed. It held no trees like the rest of the city but it seemed ivy had claimed it as well as various other climbing flowers. It but beautiful nonetheless. The placed brought me to was as if the earth had been broken away, a cleanly cut cliff overlooked an autumn stained wood that stretched for miles and a clean silver river cut through the middle of it like a snake. The hight of the drop was staggering, but I had grown un afraid of heights recently, knowing I would always be caught. I watched him sit on the edge, the precariousness of it made me nervous so I sat with my feet on the ground rather than hanging in the air and I leaned agains his shoulder in quiet company. "This city never stops hiding little gems doesn't it." I said smiling gently, looking out over the tree tops, resting my chin on my knees "If it did, why would people want to live here?" He asked with a crooked smile. "Well, you said no one ever comes out here." I mumbled, picking at a lose thread on the hem of my lavender skirt. "Nox didn't take what Henry said too well I can assume?" He spoke his mind turning toward me. I shrugged, wrapping my arms around my knees. "How would you take learning you weren't alone like everyone's always told you?" There was a pause "Do you think that GreenDale was attacked?" I asked suddenly, no longer able to suppress my worry since Henry mentioned an attack in the north. I had not let myself be consumed by the fear for my mother while Nox was still around, but now, it was all I could think about. I felt Landon wrap a strong arm around me. My gaze was was low and on the trees below us. "You know I won't lie just to make you hope false things, but no, I can say with near certainty that GreenDale is safe for now." He said quietly into my ear. I couldn't help but feel the guilt of having to leave with out a goodbye but I convicted myself that this would do. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder and we watched the sun sink beneath the earth until the stars shone above like the souls of our ancestors. 


	10. Chapter 10

The morning crashed upon me like a huge tidal wave spiraling me into a semi state of consciences and I woke up gasping. My mind instantly began searching for its last memories of the previous day: I had spent the remainder of my night with Landon. The usual silent company that passed between us seemed to hold onto a whole different purpose other than to just spend time with someone who saw you as just a person. The reluctancy to leave was evident, not only for the night but for the following day. "I wont be gone long" i said trying to reassure him, my hand resting on his arm. "I'm not worried on how long you will be gone." He said. I tilted my head off him to elaborate. "I don't trust them." He finished "Do they trust us?" I asked attempting to prove a point. "And if you get hurt?" he asked rather suddenly making me blink a few times. I shook my head "I have Nox" "He is young-" "And so are you" I said with a delicate smile "I'll be fine, I promise" I said standing on my toes to kiss his cheek before turning and half skipping half waking off. When I did return to my room I found myself curled up on my bed with my arms wrapped around my knees with a small smile on my lips; staring into the blazing fire that lit up the adjacent wall from me, and I had drifted off after what seemed to be ages. The first thing I did after pulling myself from bed was find Nox, I was tugging a brush through my unruly red curls as I walked along the dewed path to one of the few clearings in this forest. Spotting him made me smile as it always did. He was among some of the marble ruins, the one Landon had yet to tell me the history behind. "Morning" I said, still retaining my smile. He merely nodded a hello. This response made me drop my smile. "What's on your mind" I said taking a few extra steps foreword, wishing I could see his thoughts like I could see and feel his emotions. "We should be leaving now." He said, though I knew that this was not the entirety of it. I nodded in agreement, not wanting a goodbye from Henry all that much. I felt a pang of guilt rise up inside me as Nox began to take off. I pulled myself up and closed my eyes, willing my self to just to go. The flight west was surprisingly short, or I must have been preoccupied for the majority if it. "Avina" I heard Nox say making me snap back into reality, not being entirely sure where my mind had gone. "You need to stay as still and silent as you can." He told me. I nodded, a bit confused until I actually looked up. We were in the middle of the western mountains, I had heard of them, but geographically speaking they held no value other than being a collection of extraordinarily big rocks that protruded out of the ground. In this part of the mountains they seemed to be covered with moss and vegetation, which was peculiar. A shadow flying above us took me off guard making me gasp and duck but I realized it was another dragon. Soon two others followed the route of the first and they seemed to be juveniles, much smaller that Speronox. Glancing around I saw that many more surrounded us, clinging to cliffs like a multitude of enormous bees, plunging their snouts into the many waterfalls that miraculously formed in these conditions. Some were perched atop peaks, in caves or gliding in the air. There were hundreds upon hundreds of them. I felt Nox begin a decent to one of the flat surfaces. "They knew we were coming." He said in a low hum to me sensing my obvious unease. Landing, I got off and stood close to Nox, but not so close as to be hiding. Turning to face the one dragon who seemed to be in charge. The others stood behind it and not to mention that they were the largest, it was a deep emerald green color that seemed almost a dark velvet blue in the sun. With a bow of its extraordinary head it spoke. "It isss a pleasure to meet you, human." It purred stretching her 's' in obvious exaggeration. To my surprise it was a female. After I spent a moment to gain my bearings I nodded my head back. Becoming all too aware of the low hisses and guttural noises from the other dragons "I was sent by-" I had begun to say but was interrupted. "I know why you are here" she said with a sharp hiss, swinging her head toward me, her massive claw taking a step closer, crumbling the rock beneath it. "What makes you think we would ever consssider an alliance with your kind again?" She asked in her smooth airy voice as she began to circle me slowly. "Forgiveness." I said, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat. She pulled her head back from mine in a gesture that could be read as offended or surprised. " My dear, under what circumssancess would we agree to that?" She asked bringing her head inches from mine and tilting it back and forth, looking me in the eye. "Weall have made mistakes" I began. A rather Nasty hiss from behind me made me correct my wording in a quick flurry. "My fellow humans were foolish, but those of whom rode with you, fought with you, understood you never broke that bond did they?" I asked, courage slowly building up inside of me. "None of you here ever had a bond" I said looking into the eyes of the dragons surrounding me. "Because If you did you would not hesitate to listen to my words" I took a step back to Nox. "Bonds are not a legend of history and they live on." The queen stood in thought and finally gave a heavy sigh. "If your words prove false human..." she said and I picked up the lack of a hiss in her tone. "We join at the next full moon." She added, "Now take your bond and fly" . 


End file.
